


Can I Look Pretty for You?

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, A little bit of angst, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, not really crossdressing but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: Baekhyun decides to dress up to please Yixing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My baekxing fics always seem to end up super fluffy with a bunch of angst in the middle. (Is that even a thing?) I know the ending is kinda rushed and I ended up being too lazy to add actual smut but yeah…  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Yixing stumbled in through the doorway to his dorms, carrying countless bags of groceries. He huffed loudly as he deposited the bags roughly onto the counter. _Why did_ he _have to be the one to get the groceries?_

The fridge in the Exo dorms had been essentially empty for days now. Until Yixing decided- enough was enough. If no one was going to do the important task of getting food to survive on, he was just going to have to do it himself. Someone had to take care of the rest of the boys. Otherwise who else would?

Running a hand through his hair, Yixing let out an exhausted sigh. He quickly started on the task of storing the food in the fridge and cabinets. He was just _so_ tired. And not just because of the countless sleepless nights he had spent recently working on his first solo album. Not even the trips back and forth between China and Korea- shouldering the weight of the whole Exo-M that no longer existed.

This tiredness. It came from somewhere deep inside. It was overflowing and eating him up. Maybe... maybe it was loneliness?

He shook his head at himself. _These melancholy thoughts would do no good._

Yixing finally finished putting the groceries away. He shut the fridge door with a sigh, turned and sagged against it in defeat. After a moment or two of just leaning against the fridge and staring out into the darkness, he straightened up, shut off the kitchen lights and headed to his bedroom.

Surprisingly, the rest of the members were all in their respective bedrooms. Sleeping, working, or doing who knew what else. As long as Yixing didn't hear any noises through the walls, he could care less about who did what with who.

The dorm was dark and uncharacteristically quiet. Yixing padded softly down the hall to his bedroom. The light was on and the door was slightly ajar. _Huh?_ Yixing didn't remember leaving the light on before he left.

For a second, Yixing just stood there in the glow of the warm light filtering out into the dark hallway. His mind couldn't seem to be able to string coherent thoughts together. He squeezed his eyelids tightly shut for a moment, in an effort to clear his head.

Then he pushed the door forward and entered the bedroom.

His jaw dropped.

_Were his eyes playing tricks on him?_

 

-

 

“ _Baekhyun?!_ ” Yixing managed to splutter out after a moment of utter speechlessness.

The younger boy was sitting on Yixing's bed. He was wearing nothing but a _girl's_ plain, black pajama shirt that came up to the tops of his pale, milky white, smooth thighs. The shirt had short sleeves and one side had slipped down to show off a perfectly sculpted, bare shoulder. And... _was that a bra strap showing?_

 _Slipped?_ Yixing thought wryly to himself. _More like he done it on purpose._

On top of that, the boy was wearing clear, glossy lipgloss that gave his cherry pink lips an attractive shine. And his eyes were lined darkly with heavy black eyeliner. With Baekhyun, eyeliner was not an uncommon sight, but coupled with the rest of the look, it sent a strange jolt through Yixing’s body.

Baekhyun cocked his head coyly to the side and gave him a look that Yixing supposed was meant to be sultry and seductive. He winked and asked, "Like what you see?"

Yixing knew he was gaping like a fish. He shut his mouth, opened it to say something, changed his mind and shut it again. He could feel the warm blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

Baekhyun seemed to be enjoying the effect he was having on Yixing. He cunningly slipped his already extremely short shirt, higher up his thigh to show off more skin.

Yixing unwillingly bit his lip. Baekhyun smirked.

 _Fuck him._ Yixing mentally laughed at himself. Who was he kidding? That's _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Yixing finally found his voice. He shattered the deafening silence.

“The fuck Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun just winked and pursed his lips. _Oh god. Those plump, shiny lips…_

Yixing was really starting to feel frustrated- and in more ways than one.

“Baekhyun if you're not going to say anything of any importance than would you please leave? I'm dead tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Yixing decided to use the indifference tactic to spur the younger boy into some action.

Baekhyun pouted. _Shit, Yixing wanted to bite those lips._

“I just want to look pretty for you, Yixing.”

Without thinking, Yixing rolled his eyes accidentally. It was just a reflex. It wasn't that the boy in front of him wasn't utterly adorable. It was just that he should have expected the answer. This was _Baekhyun_ after all.

A pang of guilt shot through Yixing's heart right after his eye roll. Baekhyun looked genuinely hurt.

Yixing made a rash decision in the split second that followed.

_Ah fuck it. I'm probably gonna regret this tomorrow but I might as well enjoy it for now._

Yixing slipped out of his jacket and sat on the bed next to Baekhyun. The younger boy looked up at him with an eager gaze- awaiting what his hyung had to say.

“Why do you think you have to dress up like this to look pretty? You're beautiful no matter what Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s expression transformed into a bitter, rueful smile. “That's just it. Maybe you haven't realized it hyung, but I've been trying to get your attention for ages.”

Yixing was confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I want you to stop being blind and realize what I've been trying to tell you for ages.”

_Was it just his imagination, or did Baekhyun look a little angry?_

Yixing reached out a hesitant hand and tenderly brushed the side of Baekhyun’s cheek. “That's where you're wrong Baekhyunnie. Can't you see that I've always had my eye on you? You're special. I thought you knew that.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned into Yixing's soft touch.

_He was gorgeous._

“But hyung, you're nice to everyone. The way you treat me is no different. I'm a fellow group member. That's what I've always been and I'm afraid what I'll always be. But I don't want it to be that way. Please.” Baekhyun's eyes were full of some unspoken pleading. Yixing's heart ached just to see him so full of this pain.

“No Baekhyun. You're so much more than that. What do you think calls me back to Korea time and time again? I yearn to be with you. I long for your touch. I- I need you.” Yixing didn't know how to say what he felt. He had never been one who was good with words. And it was ten times harder to get his point through in Korean. He had learned to rely on his actions.

So instead he leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun gently on the lips. Hesitantly- almost as if he was approaching a deer that might easily be scared away.

Baekhyun sat rigid. Frozen in shock. Just as Yixing was about to pull away, worrying if he had a mistake, Baekhyun reached up, grasped the back of his neck and kissed him back.

The younger boy kissed him like he was the last person on Earth. Yixing had the desire to hold him- protect him for all of eternity. To never let him go.

Yixing felt dizzy with desire and feeling. Heady. Drunk on the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips on his. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing _Baekhyun._ Time slowed to a fraction of a second. He was hyper aware of every little detail. Aware of Baekhyun's slender hands running up his back and reaching up to tangle in his hair. Of the younger boy’s soft, warm, sweet vanilla scent.

Somehow, Baekhyun ended up straddling Yixing's lap. 

 _Fuck. Baekhyun_ did _look gorgeous in that outfit._

They were made for each other. Baekhyun kissed with a puppy-like eagerness. He pushed forward, excited to explore every inch of Yixing. But now, they took their time. The air was filled with an air of languidness. Each wanted to savor every bit of the other. Translate their love into action.

After a while- Yixing didn't know how long -Baekhyun pulled away, breathless. He absentmindedly traced patterns on Yixing's collarbone. The touch of his finger, sent sparks across his skin.

Baekhyun bit his already swollen, shiny, red lips and gazed shyly up at Yixing through his lashes. His eyes were lidded. Face tilted up towards him. Eyeliner smudged. Hair a mess. Yixing had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

It was unbelievable, seeing the ever confident, Byun Baekhyun, look shy. But Yixing decided it was rather cute.

Baekhyun fumbled with the buttons on Yixing's shirt. When Yixing moved to undo them himself, Baekhyun swatted his hands away.

“Let me.”

Yixing chuckled and sneaked in a quick peck on Baekhyun's nose.

Clumsily, with Yixing studying him intently, Baekhyun managed to final undo all of the buttons. Just as he slipped the shirt off, Baekhyun’s voice broke through the silence:

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Yixing couldn't bear to hear those words. He looked into Baekhyun’s eyes, trying with all his heart to show how sincere he was. How much he meant it when he said, “I _do_ want it. I want _you._ More than you could ever imagine. I want to be forever by your side. During the good times and the dark. I want to hold you when you cry. I want to make you laugh and see your beautiful smile. And most of all, I want to love you and be the one you love.”

Yixing almost toppled over from the force with which Baekhyun kissed him this time.

Afterwards, they lay there, together in the comforting darkness. Baekhyun's back pressed against Yixing's chest. 

Yixing whispered, “You know, you really didn't have to dress up as a girl to get me to kiss you.”

He could practically hear the smile in Baekhyun's voice as he replied, “But you loved it, didn't you?”

Yixing would be lying if he said he rather didn't enjoy the sight of Baekhyun in that outfit.

“By the way, who told you, you weren't good with words?” Baekhyun asked. “Your words may be simple, but they're the most inspirational of all.”

Yixing groaned, “That speech I just gave earlier? Oh god, it was so corny.”

Baekhyun rolled over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “It was absolutely perfect. Just like you.”

Despite rolling his eyes, Yixing couldn't take the smile off his face.

 _Why had he_ ever _thought he would regret_ this _?_

That feeling of loneliness from earlier that evening was gone. Instead, he finally felt a sense of peace. Belonging. With Baekhyun by his side- there to hold his hand, to guide him through the darkest parts of the tunnel, he would never be lost. He had found his light. His salvation.

Yixing smiled and nuzzled his face into Baekhyun's neck as the younger boy pressed in closer to him.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sumaiyah_fatima)


End file.
